


Synopsis: Eye of the Beholder

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Eye of the Beholder

**EYE OF THE BEHOLDER**

Loyalty to a friend is one of Duncan MacLeod's finest attributes. If called upon, he will defend a friend with his life, and often has. He certainly would _never_ dream of killing one. 

This is the first time we see Duncan confront this predicament. An Immortal buddy he drank and caroused with over the centuries-a man he called 'friend'-has demonstrated a penchant for cold-blooded murder. 

In memory of their friendship, Mac will not act-despite his suspicions-until he is absolutely sure. Even then, it is one of the hardest decisions he is called upon to make. 

As the series progresses, we will see him face this agonizing dilemma again and again. Each time, it tears him apart anew. 

**_New Characters:_**

**GABRIEL PITON** \- Immortal drinking and womanizing friend of Duncan's from the 18th century. Always loved beautiful woman and knew how to make them happy. Now a couturier fashioning beautiful clothes for women. 

**CYNTHIA HAMPTON** \- Mortal, one of his models with whom Piton is carrying on a secret affair. 

**MAYA** \- Another of Piton's models to whom Richie is attracted. Also mortal. 

* * *

Paris, Present Day   
Apartment of Gabriel Piton, Couturier 

A luxurious apartment-   
Exuding good taste,   
Clothing carelessly scattered,   
Dropped by lovers, in haste.   
They relax on the bed-   
With post-coital satisfaction,   
Piton speaks of his love-   
As though an abstraction. 

Gabriel Piton-   
Adores beautiful things,   
Such as Cynthia, the lovely-   
Who beside him now clings.   
'Why hide our affair?'   
She asks in confusion,   
But their trysts must be secret,   
He insists on seclusion. 

Piton: 'We must leave.'   
But unfortunately-   
She has misplaced her earring,   
Where could it be?   
An antique music box-   
Appeals to her eye,   
When it's touched, a door opens,   
And what does she spy? 

A large secret chamber,   
Filled with objets d'art-   
That through years Piton filched-   
When a piece touched his heart.   
'To all beautiful women,   
This room I devote,'   
He says softly, 'I'm sorry,'   
As he stabs her smooth throat. 

A Restaurant, L'Étoile D'Or 

'I ordered FRUIT SALAD!   
You've got the wrong guy!'   
Rich insists to the waiter-   
Who ignores his outcry.   
'You picked Fruits de Mer,   
As the choice you would eat,   
Monsieur, here it is,   
Bon appetit!' 

From the next table-   
Comes a light-hearted chuckle,   
From a lovely young girl,   
Sweet as fresh honeysuckle.   
She explains to poor Richie,   
In a manner quite elfish,   
'In France, fruits de mer-   
Is what we call shellfish.' 

This girl is named Maya,   
She displays her technique-   
For eating an oyster,   
Richie's interest is piqued.   
He recoils from the oysters-   
But finds _her_ intriguing,   
Pity, she has to leave,   
She is late for a meeting. 

Later-The Fashion Show   
Backstage 

Passes for three-   
From an old friend of Mac's.   
This is haute couture,   
Clothing not sold from racks.   
The rock music blares,   
'The Fine Young Cannibals,'   
And gracing the runway,   
Modeling's leading professionals. 

Of all the young lovelies-   
One beauty stands out.   
Do Rich's eyes deceive him?   
She's _Maya!_ No doubt!   
'I _know_ her,' says Rich   
Mac is sure Rich is wrong,   
He's about to correct him-   
When the Buzz comes on strong. 

Flashback-France 1786 

MacLeod and Piton   
Debonair bon vivants,   
Cavort in a brothel-   
That supplies all their wants.   
They've been drinking and dancing,   
And bedding the girls,   
Then Gabriel shows Mac-   
The Marquise's fine pearls. 

' _Other_ favors, she gave me,   
She couldn't resist,'   
Mac sees soldiers nearing,   
'The pearls have been missed!'   
Mac: 'The odds are unfair,   
So many to our two!'   
Soon the troops lie unconscious,   
'Four for me, two for you.' 

They leap to their horses,   
Speeding out of town quickly,   
Their laughter's uproarious-   
At escaping so slickly.   
They have a rapport,   
Like brother to brother,   
Even though they're Immortals,   
They trust one another. 

Back To the Fashion Show 

Long gone are the days-   
When two comrades made merry,   
Now they size up each other-   
In a manner quite wary,   
Mac notes that Piton-   
Still gives women thrills,   
Piton wants to test-   
Duncan's martial arts skills. 

'You look fit enough,   
Not quite in _my_ league,   
I've an area for training.'   
MacLeod is intrigued.   
Richie's interest in Maya-   
Does not please Piton.   
'She can't see you later,'   
In a high-handed tone. 

Maya filled in for Cynthia,   
Though she thought it queer-   
That for this major showing,   
Cynthia did not appear.   
Maya's stopped by police,   
As she leaves with Piton,   
Someone dumped her friend's body,   
In an alley-she is gone. 

The Restaurant, L'Étoile D'Or 

Richie has a gut feeling,   
He does NOT trust Piton!   
Mac said, 'Don't tick him off!'   
But he probes on his own.   
Over coffee with Maya-   
His queries grow bolder,   
'Was Cynthia Piton's lover?'   
He receives the cold shoulder. 

The Barge 

MacLeod's working out-   
With his bo staff to music.   
Richie can't wait to talk.   
As per usual, he is heartsick.   
What does Maya see-   
In a man of such arrogance?   
Mac: 'Piton has three hundred-   
Years of experience!' 

Piton's Apartment 

'You were simply spectacular!   
If Cynthia could choose,   
Maya, you'd be the one-   
She'd want filling her shoes.'   
He continues to ply her,   
With words so endearing,   
But look! What is this!   
Maya's found Cynthia's earring! 

The Restaurant, L'Étoile D'Or 

Maya shows it to Richie,   
'She was wearing its mate,   
The night that she died.'   
Rich: 'Was Piton her date?'   
'She never confided-   
The name of her lover,   
If I tell the police,   
My career will be over!' 

'Piton swore he wasn't with her-   
The night that she died,   
It is _only_ an earring-   
Why should he have lied?'   
Rich is certain one earring-   
Will not be enough,   
But Piton's apartment-   
Might yield other stuff. 

Piton's Apartment 

Richie knows he's an expert-   
At breaking and entering,   
He ignores Mac's advice,   
(Which he'll soon be lamenting),   
While he's snooping around-   
To discover more evidence,   
A silent alarm-   
Warns Piton of his entrance. 

Piton ferrets him out-   
Making threats horrifying!   
Richie tries to fast-talk him.   
Piton is not buying.   
When all else has failed,   
Richie has no desire-   
To be mangled by Piton,   
So, he sets him on fire! 

The Barge 

Mac: 'You set him on _FIRE???_   
In his own _HOME?_   
Have you learned _NOTHING?_   
Leave him _ALONE!_   
I will pay him a visit,   
Try talking to him,   
Maybe he'll let you off,   
And not break every limb.' 

Piton's Apartment 

Mac and Piton go at it-   
With staffs and with rancor,   
Piton: 'He thinks I killed her.'   
Mac: 'Did you?' No answer.   
Piton: 'Are there _NO_ things-   
You would kill for with glee?'   
Mac: 'Not things! All life-   
Is beautiful, to me.' 

Flashback-English Palace, 1803 

Mac's involved with a duchess-   
In extensive carnality,   
When the Buzz interrupts him-   
In mid-copularity.   
He steps out to see-   
Who is so cruel and feckless,   
And finds Piton stealing,   
The duchess' fine necklace! 

He had promised to spare it-   
But could not resist.   
Now MacLeod's code of honor-   
Demands he insist.   
MacLeod wins the duel,   
Piton's forced to accept-   
That the price for his life,   
Puts him now in Mac's debt. 

Back in the Present-Piton's Apartment 

Mac reminds him, 'You _owe_ me!'   
'I won't hurt the boy.'   
Mac wants to believe him,   
But (in case, it's a ploy),   
He'll attempt yet again,   
To advise meddling Richie-   
That pissed-off immortals.   
Can get VERY bitchy! 

The Barge 

Piton has one more trick-   
Tucked up in his sleeve.   
He calls Richie up,   
Knowing Rich is naïve,   
'I'm here at my studio,   
And Maya's nearby,   
If you don't come here quickly-   
Your girlfriend will die' 

The Studio 

Richie promptly remembers-   
The lesson Mac taught,   
How to fight an Immortal-   
And never be caught.   
You pick up a gun,   
Shoot him square in the chest,   
Then shoot him again,   
(To make sure is best.) 

Then before he arises-   
Run as fast as you can.   
So, Rich enters the studio,   
With his mind on this plan.   
It's a _SETUP!_ With _COPS!_   
Piton points, 'He's the _one!  
HE_ set me on fire-   
Look! He has a gun!' 

There's Maya, unharmed!-   
Through the doorway, appearing.   
'Maya, help me!' cries Rich,   
'Tell them you found the earring!'   
Rich is put into custody,   
Locked up in jail,   
With the judge on vacation-   
He cannot expect bail. 

The Paris Jail 

Mac and Tessa arrive,   
Richie knew that they would.   
'Here you're safe, the chef's French,   
So the food will be good.'   
'Piton knows of the earring,'   
Rich sadly tells Duncan.   
Mac perceives Maya's chances-   
Of living, have shrunken! 

Piton's Studio 

'What did Cynthia tell you,   
About us, my dear?'   
Maya's fervent denials-   
He refuses to hear.   
In her hand, sewing shears-   
She tries not to weep-   
As she plunges them into-   
Piton, hard and deep. 

With his sword, he pursues her-   
But aborts his attack-   
As the Highlander's Buzz-   
Stops him cold, pulls him back.   
MacLeod vaults the railing,   
'Maya, get out of here,   
Tessa's out in the car.'   
Mac's intent, crystal clear. 

'Duncan, we're _friends!_ '   
'Not any more.'   
Mac has made up his mind-   
Although, grieved to his core.   
He does not take pleasure-   
As he deals the deathblow-   
To his carefree companion-   
From days long ago. 

He suffers the Quickening,   
Violent and throbbing-   
Then succumbs to frustration-   
By bitterly sobbing.   
Since the Rules say, There can-   
Be but ONE in the end,   
He may yet be required-   
To kill more than one friend. 

The Barge 

A brief tender respite-   
Mac savors with Rich,   
Richie followed his gut-   
And was right! (There's a switch).   
The two trade some small talk,   
Sharing camaraderie,   
Mac will treasure the present,   
The future? Who can see? 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

~ Avenging Angel   
  
---


End file.
